The present invention is directed to a material transport system for conveying water softener salt to a water softener brine tank located in the basement of a structure or house. It is contemplated that a wide number of homes or structures in a given locality will be modified to permit the use of a portable loading hopper detachably mounted to the exterior wall of the structure for introducing salt into the brine tanks. Once the brine tank has been loaded, the portable loading hopper and attached components are detached from the feed tube mounted in the exterior wall of the structure and moved to another job site. The feed tube opening in the exterior wall through which the salt enters the brine tank is closed by either an access door or by a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,852 entitled xe2x80x9cSalt Conveying System for Water Softenerxe2x80x9d, inventor Paul J. Johnson, discloses a system where a hopper is utilized to supply water softener salt to a household water softener system. The system includes a loading hopper having a removable lid that is secured to an adjacent wall of the structure. Salt is fed into the upper end of the loading hopper and travels through the hopper to the lower end of the hopper where a downwardly sloping gravity feed sleeve is connected to the loading hopper. The feed sleeve is formed from a non-corrosive material and extends from the loading hopper through the floors and walls of the structure to a lower level of the structure. At its lower end, the feed sleeve is connected to a storage hopper suspended in the lower level of the structure by a hanging framework attached to the underside of a floor of the structure located directly above the storage hopper. The feed sleeve is attached adjacent the upper end of the storage hopper, thereby allowing the salt to migrate through the storage hopper to a dispensing spout connected to the lower end of the storage hopper. The dispensing spout is connected to a feed mechanism located beneath the storage hopper. The feed mechanism includes a connecting sleeve forming the exterior of the mechanism and containing a feed sleeve used to selectively dispense the salt from the feed mechanism through a tank sleeve connected between the feed mechanism and the water softener brine tank.
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,852 also discloses a salt transport system where a hopper is connected to an exterior wall of the house by a mounting place secured between the loading hopper and the exterior wall. The loading hopper is formed of a non-corrosive material and includes a lid secured to the top end of the loading hopper by hinges. Attached to the lower end of the loading hopper is a feed sleeve which extends downwardly through its entire length and enters the house through a pair of feed sleeve openings in the exterior wall and a floor of the house. The feed sleeve is connected opposite the loading hopper directly to a brine tank located in the house adjacent to the foundation of the house. In both embodiments, the loading hopper is detachably connected to the wall on which it is mounted. In either embodiment, when the hopper is detached, an access door, such as a pivoted hinge cover, is used to close the feed sleeve opening.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved material transport system for conveying from the outside of a house, a water softener salt to a water softener tank located in the basement or at a lower level in the house.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a material transport system for conveying water softener salt to a water softener brine tank comprising a portable loading hopper located adjacent and demountably attached to the exterior wall of the structure and having an open top and a bottom end, with the hopper having converging side walls extending towards the bottom end and terminating in an annular collar.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein a coupling is secured to the collar of the hopper, with the coupling having a first extension and a 60xc2x0 elbow is provided with a flange for receiving the first extension and secured to the coupling. A second tubular extension is secured to the elbow and extends through the exterior wall of the structure into the interior of the structure.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein a feed tube having an enlarged end is located in the interior of the structure, with the second extension extending into the enlarged end of the feed tube; interlocking means provided between the tubular second extension and the feed tube to prevent the loading hopper from turning when loaded with salt; a second 60xc2x0 elbow is connected to the other end of the feed tube; and a conduit connecting the second elbow to the water softener brine tank.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein the interlocking means comprises an elongated locking key located on the tubular second extension and a slot or key way is provided in the wall of the enlarged end of the feed tube; with the locking key being received in the slot or key way when the second extension is received in the feed tube to prevent the loading hopper from turning.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein the interlocking means comprises an open slot provided in the wall of the second tubular extension and a bolt is carried by the wall of the enlarged end of the feed tube, with the bolt extending into the interior of the feed tube to form an abutment which engages the walls of the open slot when the tubular second extension is received in the feed tube to prevent the portable loading hopper from turning.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein a vertically extending gage rod is located in the brine tank, with the gage rod having on the upper end thereof an extension arm which extends through the exterior wall of the structure and is provided with an operating handle whereby a person outside of the structure can operate the handle, extension arm and gage rod to assist a person in determining when the brine tank is full of salt.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein a second vertically extending gage rod, which floats on the salt, extends from the brine tank to assist a person adjacent the brine tank to determine the amount of salt remaining in the brine tank.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein an access door is provided on the exterior wall of the structure for closing the feed tube after the portable loading hopper and associated components have been detached from the feed tube.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein after the portable loading hopper and attached components have been removed from the feed tube, a plug, provided with a handle, is inserted into the enlarged end of the feed tube to close it.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein an electrical circuit is provided with a pair of pressure switches and an electric light; with one of the pressure switches being a low voltage pressure switch which turns on the light when the level of salt in the brine tank is low and the other of the pressure switches turning of the light when the level of salt in the brine tank is high.
A still another feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein the electrical circuit includes a second light located exteriorly of the structure which is energized when the brine tank is full of salt.
A still another feature of the present invention is to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type wherein the loading hopper and attached components are molded from a plastic material, as an example, polyvinyl chloride, to form an integral unit which is portable and detachable from the feed tube.
Finally, it is a further feature of the present invention to provide a material transport system of the aforementioned type that is simple in construction, efficient in operation and is easy to install and maintain.